


Good Old Domesticity

by Lucyverse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Food Fight, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/pseuds/Lucyverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Han attempt to make sushi. They have no idea what they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old Domesticity

'This is your fault,’ said Han impatiently, trying to keep the recipe book balanced between trembling fingers and chop raw fish at the same time, ‘I told you to stick to the instructions without ad-libbing. This rice is hard as balls.’

Luke made a strange purring noise and grabbed the small bulge between Han’s legs, ‘not as hard as yours though.’

Han responded by taking a big handful of rice and smushing it between those stupid big blue eyes that were frustratingly cute, even when Luke was being a little shit.

He wondered how drunk he was when he had agreed to give this “homemade sushi” a shot; they both knew that Luke couldn’t cook to save his life but once he started making those goddamn puppy eyes, it was impossible to say no. And right now he was into traditional domestic rituals – typically cleaning, looking after the “baby” (which was actually a huge St. Bernard) and, in this case, preparing meals. And Han was very displeased, because apparently his favourite TV dinners didn’t count as a domestic ritual.

Luke’s little pink tongue poked out from between his small plush lips and carefully licked the grains of rice from under his mouth, ‘that wasn’t nice.’

Han grunted and attempted to rescue what was left of the rice but the pan had already boiled over and flooded the stove, ‘right, that’s it. Fuck domesticity, we’re getting pizza.’

‘But that’s not _homemade_ ,’ Luke nearly cried and before Han could reply he had scooped up a fair amount of rice and shoved it right down the smuggler’s pants; the taller man cursed loudly, making Chewie blink from the corner and before either of them could fully comprehend the situation, Luke had half a bowl of raw fish turned over his head.

It was awfully childish but, well, all this cooking had become rather tedious and a good old fashioned food fight seemed the only logical solution to prevent them from both going completely mad. Han’s only criticism was the smell.

Luke ended up sprawled across the dining room table with Han between his legs. In truth, they should have been eating by now.

Well. Han _kind of_ was.      


End file.
